superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street Season 11 (1979-1980)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Al Hyslop * Producer: David Freyss * Directed by: Robert Myhrum, Ozzie Alfonso, Jon Stone * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Judy Freudberg, Ray Sipherd, Emily Perl Kingsley, Tony Geiss, Sara Compton, Luis Santeiro, John Glines, Peter Swet * Associate Producers: Lisa Simon, Michael Cozell * Cast: ** Linda - Linda Bove ** David - Northern Calloway ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Mr. Hooper - Will Lee ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Olivia - Alaina Reed ** Buffy - Buffy Sainte-Marie ** Big Bird and Oscar - Caroll Spinney * Jim Henson's Muppets: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Brian Wolfe, Michael Earl, Karen Prell, Bob Payne, Olga Felgemacher, Frank Kane, Kathy Mullen, Bryant Young * Original Muppets by: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love * Current Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox with Edward G. Christie, Cheryl Blalock * Muppet Design Consultant: Michael K. Frith * Muppet Workshop Supervisors: Robert McCormack, Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Workshop Coordinator: Mari Kaestle * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Conductor: Dave Conner * Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso * Associate Directors: Emily Squires * Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Art Director: Alan J. Compton * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Hank Smith * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Costume Designer: Don Sheffield * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Stephen Springford * Assistant to the Producer: Cathi Rosenberg * Production Coordinator: Arlene Sherman * Production Assistants: Joseph Catalano, Thelma Moses, Mercedes Polanco, Diane Brathwaite, Lin Criesi, Danette Morganelli, Lynn Roberge * Film Editors: Mike Breddan, Joel Appel * Technical Advisor: Walt Rauffer * Unit Manager: Glenda Jones * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Directors: David M. Clark, William Knight * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Louis J. Bruno * Video: Rolf Wahl * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Rudy Carames, Barbara Drago, Arnold Giordano, Richard King, Dave Kinney, Mike Lacey, Joe Lo-Rè, Frank Vila * Videotape Editor: Ron Procaccio * Make-Up: Michael Gemelli * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Vision Mixer: Neil Guy * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert Emerick * Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer, PhD * Director of Research: Lewis J. Bernstein, PhD * Assistant Director of Research: Leona Schauble * Researcher: Janet Shapiro * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, PhD * Creative Consultant: Jon Stone * Vice President for Production: David D. Connell Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Funding and Copyright Screen * Major funding for this program was provided by a grant from the Office of Education, Dept. of Health, Education and Welfare and by Pubic Television Stations. * Additional support was provided by grants from The Ford Foundation and Carnegie Corporation of New York. * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © Copyright 1979-1980 Children's Television Workshop * Recorded at Reeves Teletape 81 St. Studio * The Characters R2-D2 and C-3PO are arranged by permission of Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corp. Category:Sesame Street Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:TV Series Category:PBS Category:End Credits Category:Shout! Factory Category:HBO Max